Chantel Dubay
Chantel Dubay (born November 12, 1968 in Dearborn, Michigan, now known as Chantel Dubay-Beck) is a former American model and aspiring actress. She is best known for appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right from 1996 (officially)-1999. She is occasionally credited (erroneously) as "Chantal Dubay." Early Life/Career Born and raised in Dearborn, Michigan. One of Chantel's first TV appearances (if not her very first) was in a 1993 episode of Married With Children titled "You Can't Miss" where she played a sexy, voluptuous character named Candy Lapinsky (she was credited as "Chantal Dubay"). ''Price is Right'' Audition & Later Return One year later, Chantel auditioned to become the new Barker's Beauty on the television game show The Price is Right during it's 22nd season, replacing 18-year veteran Dian Parkinson, who exited the series back in June 1993. Dubay made her tryout debut on (airdate) Wednesday, February 23, 1994 and continued on until the following Wednesday. Gena Lee Nolin, who made her tryout debut in May (the 3rd), was selected as the newest Barker's Beauty as announced on The Price is Right's 23rd Season Premiere show (airdate: September 12, 1994). Gena only spent one full season as a Barker's Beauty on The Price is Right as she parted ways with the show after the first week of its 24th season, after she landed a contract role on Baywatch as her spot was rotated between Cindy Margolis and Annette Marroquin, both of whom also auditioned for the new Barker's Beauty back in the 22nd season. In late October, longtime model and fan favorite Holly Hallstrom was abruptly dismissed from the series and it was then decided to downsize the number of Barker's Beauties from four to three. Cindy returned in early November 1995 and continued to appear on the show over the next three months until late January as Chantel was invited back (January 26th to be exact) as she appeared for several. Mindy Kennedy Alvarez, who too auditioned back in Season 22, was also invited back to appear over a period of weeks along with newcomer Michele Smith and longtime substitute model Kyle Aletter. On April 22, 1996 (airdate), Chantel was officially announced as the new, permanent Barker's Beauty (permanently replacing Gena) as she remained onboard with the show over the next four years. ''Price is Right'' Departure & Later Career On September 20, 1999, the start of the 28th season of The Price is Right, before the second segment of the season opener, host Bob Barker brings her out and announced that she has decided to part ways with the series after four years and allowed her to bid an on-camera fond farewell. Later in the broadcast, before the third segment, Barker introduced former Playboy centerfold Nikki Ziering to the home and studio audiences as she was announced as Chantel's permanent replacement from an off-camera audition that took place over the course of that summer break. Prior to her departure from The Price is Right, Chantel became engaged and later married to her fiancé-now-Husband Randy Beck, taking his last name. She is one of very few ex-models to have left the series on good terms. The others to have left on their own accord were Anitra Ford, who left in 1976 to pursue a career in real estate and photography and Gena Lee Nolin, who left in 1995 for after scoring a contract role on Baywatch. Chantel's last known televised appearance was in early 2002 when she was interviewed for the E! channel's E! True Hollywood Story about The Price is Right. Gallery (Chantel on Married With Children in the episode titled "You Can't Miss" from 1993, she was credited as "Chantal Dubay") Married_With_Children_You_Can't_Miss.jpg Chantelonmarriedwithchildren.jpg|Chantel with Married With Children star David Faustino 1003597_10154048466283287_965926473453906029_n.jpg|Chantel posing for Dirt Rider Magazine (Chantel on The Price is Right) chantelboat.jpg Chantel4012.jpg chantel4033.jpg Chantel4049.jpg chantel4050.jpg Chantel3175.jpg Chantel3180.jpg Chantel3186.jpg chantel3188.jpg chantel4029.jpg chantel4162.JPG Chantel3200.jpg chantel.png chantel3081.jpg Chantel3087.jpg Chantel3092.jpg Chantel3100.jpg Chantel3104.jpg 250.jpg dubay3.jpg chantel2000.jpg chantel3016.jpg Chantel4085.jpg chantel4196.jpg chantel3234.jpg Chantel3235.jpg Chantel4045.jpg Chantel2007.jpg Chantel2012.jpg Chantel2129.jpg chantel4057.jpg chantel4058.jpg chantel4101.jpg chantel3019.jpg chantel3072.jpg chantel3030.jpg chantel3005.jpg chantel3162.jpg chantel4300.JPG chantel4248.JPG chantel4327.JPG n_a.jpeg Chantel2168.jpg Chantel2122.jpg Chantel2183.jpg Chantel2175.jpg Chantel2229.jpg Chantel2239.jpg Chantel3018.jpg Chantel3037.jpg Chantel3043.jpg Chantel3050.jpg Chantel3138.jpg Chantel3172.jpg Chantel4090.jpg chantel1.png|Chantel with Bob Barker, this was her final appearance as a Barker's Beauty chantel2.png|Here she says farewell to the loyal fans chanteldubay.jpg|a portrait of Chantel Dubay, hand-drawn by a fan Chantelandfamily.jpg|a recent photo of Chantel with husband Randy and their two children Category:Models Category:People Category:Model Tryouts Category:1990s Models